A Cinderella story
by PaintedPetals
Summary: this story contains mature content : I was six when my mother died, when master gained full control of me. He sat me down in a chair in the kitchen, only hours after mothers funeral and handed me a pen and a piece of paper, he told me to write down what he was about to say, because from there on, those would be the rules I lived by.
1. prologue: My one and only master

**Prologue:**

I was six when my mother died, when master gained full control of me. He sat me down in a chair in the kitchen, only hours after mothers funeral and handed me a pen and a piece of paper, he told me to write down what he was about to say, because from there on, those would be the rules I lived by.

I put my pen to the paper and slowly began to write.

_"The Re-"_ master told me to write something, but I kept misspelling it. "_The regemen-_" I couldn't get it write, no matter what master said._ "regimen ov Propet-"_ He hit me each time I messed up, and i had to scribble out the words i had written. Finally, he told me how to spell it. _"The Regimen of Propriety"_ Then, he told me what else to write.

_"Rule 1:_

_You- I must always call me- you Master._

_Rule 2:_

_You- must I must always do esac- exactly as you say._

_Rule 3:_

_I must never show myself to geu- guests, visitors, or family. No one should ever see me._

_Rule 4:_

_I will be a good boy Slave._

_Rule 5:_

_I will answer to masters names for me. No matter how di- Degrading._

_Rule six:_

_No one else will ever touch me. I am only masters. I will live to serve him. I will belong to him, forever. Only he can touch me._

_Rule 7:_

_I will never say no to master._

_Rule 8:_

_I will always put master before me. Masters needs come before mine._

_Rule 9:_

_If I disobey master, he has the right to punish me._

_Rule 10:_

_These rules can change, and I will always obey them._

_Rule 11:_

_I will always present myself naked on masters bed, every night. No matter what._

_Rule 12:_

_protesting will only lead to more pain._

_Rule 13:_

_I will have to earn my clothes, food, and right to use basic things, like the shower._

_Rule 14:_

_I will become a replacement wife for master. I will be nothing more than a toy to him. I will obey him, or he will punish me._

_Rule 15:_

_If I need to see a doctor, I will have to earn the privalage- Privilege._

_Draco Lucius Malfoy-" _

Those were the rules I was forced to write, and sign, and they are ever changing. Going to my mothers funeral was the last time I saw the outside world. The last time I saw anyone other than master. The last time I was free. I went from being a free boy, to a grown man's toy, locked away inside a cage like an animal. when i had signed it, he pasted the rules on the door to my new room, so i would never forget them.


	2. The letter arrives

**As always, Read at your own risk.**

* * *

**Slave: **

The bars on the floor of the cage press harshly into my pale thin body. I am curled up in a small ball, half-naked, and trembling from the cold. The only thing I was wearing was a pair of pale tan shorts that were missing their button, and then my collar. The cage I lived in was way too small, my head and my legs were pressed against the cold bars of the cage. The room was dark, the only thing I could hear was my breathing. Where was master? I desperately needed a break from this cage, even if it meant that master would be hurting me.

It was cold, and I was so scared, but I kept my eyes shut, fearing the worst when the door to my closet opened. Light flooded into my small closet and a shadow was cast over me when master stepped in the way of the light. I slowly peeked up at him, seeing his evil smile. I whimpered to him, hoping he would let me out.

I shuddered violently when he bent down to open the door to my cage. I was shaking violently, too scared to move. He would whip me if I moved without his order. "out, mutt. Let me see those marks from the cage. Let me see if you have learned your lesson, pet." He commanded, and I did as he wished. I scrambled from the cage, and stood on all fours in front of him. I felt his hands touch the deep red marks that the cage made and he smirked happily. "Does this hurt?" he asked. I whimpered in response. It did hurt, more than I thought it could.

"you've grown soft, Slave. You've gotten weak, and you've began to slip up on your rules. I wonder what has peaked your defiance, your stupidity. Have I not kept you pleasured? Have I not kept you well taken care of?" he growled, kicking me. I cried out. "no sir! You have you! You have spoiled me, sir!" I was shaking with fear.

"than, tell me, why do you act this way, pet?" he drawled. "is it cause I haven't given you enough attention? Do you want me to teach you some more, pet?" he asked, running his hands through my battered hair.

I swallowed softly. "master should only do as master wants." I whimpered softly, everything hurt. I stared up at him with shaking eyes. I know some of the newer rules forbade eye contact, but I just… i needed to see his eyes. They were the only other pair of eyes I ever got to see! Ever! We didn't even have a dog. So I was alone, all the time. I never even had an animal to look at, because I was his animal. I never had anyone else.

I earned a harsh slap for my stare. I whimpered and curled up at his feet, shivering violently. "oh, master im sorry. So sorry."

"sorry isn't good enough!" he slapped me again, and I shuddered. This was the only contact I ever got. Violence. He was the only thing I ever had. And he always hurt me. I started sobbing at his feet. "f-forgive me master, please!" I begged.

There's a moment of silence where master is just glaring, just deep in thought and I can't stop crying. I know this will be bad, I know he will kill me if I give him reason to. I had just given him reason to, because I looked at him, and I know we look so much alike that it kills him when I do, but he was all I had. All I ever had.

My thoughts were interrupted by him grasping me by my hair and dragging me from the room to his bed. I know what to do when he tells me to get started, my mouth opens and I close my eyes, knowing he doesn't like to see them open. He still has a fist full of my hair when he slides himself inside of me.

I used to feel disgusted by this, but it became the normal. I had to blow him before I could eat, and it was the only human contact I had ever known, after all. It shouldn't bother me, it shouldn't make me scared, but it did, because I knew what happens next. With each thrust, I choked around him, I didn't mean to though! He made me, knowing full well that he punished me for choking, because a slave should always be able to take his masters punishments without resistance. Resistance was one and the same with defiance, according to master.

For a moment after im done, he holds me to him. it's not like master to do these things and so I feel that i've done something right, that is until I hear the owl rapping at the window. after, I go to fetch the letters from the owl, I first letter on the pile has my name on it. It reads:

'Draco Malfoy

The dog cage in the cupboard'

How… how did this happen? i… I cant.. I couldn't have let anyone see me! There are only windows in masters room and the living room, places im not allowed to be alone! I didn't do it. He orders me to come to him, but I cant. I just cant. Master storms over and rips the letters from my hands, the others scatter to the floor. He shoved me to the ground and I cried out in pain.

"YOU DARE TO DISOBEY ME AGAIN?" he screamed at me, waving the letter in my face as I curled up, shying away from him. "YOU DARED TO LET THEM SEE YOU?" he screamed, kicking me, his foot came in contact with my nose and I heard it break. I whimpered in pain and begged for him to stop while he got louder and louder with his words, his anger. I told him that no one had seen me, but he didn't want to listen, he didn't want to! It wasn't my fault! He screamed louder and louder, his punches got harsher.

He threw me onto the bed and I scream as he tore my clothes off. It must have been a horrible sight… I cant stop crying, it hurt so much. So much. He gets harsher and harsher, and I just cant stop him. I wish this was a rare occurrence, but It wasn't. it happened at least once a week now a days. I whimpered and fell unconscious when his movements got worse because my head snapped into the headboard.

* * *

**Master:**

Stupid little thing. I thought it would enjoy a little longer in the cage. I wanted to be able to see the ruts left on his whole body from the small thing. " Out, mutt. Let me see the marks of your lesson." It was just as fun to watch him struggle to get out of it. As soon as he is free, I dig my fingers into his welts. "Does this hurt?" I say with pleasure. He whimpers and I laugh. "You've grown soft, slave. You've gotten weak, and you've begun to slip up on your rules. I wonder what has peaked your defiance, your stupidity. Have I not kept you pleasured? Have I not kept you well taken care of?" I snarl, kicking him harshly.

He calls out that I have spoiled him, and I want to spit on him. Filthy thing. "then, tell me pet. Why do you act this way? Is it because I haven't given you enough attention? Do you want me to teach you more often?" I run my thin fingers through his silky hair. "Do you want to see me more often?" I watch him swallow and whisper that I should do what I want.

The little thing has the gall to stare into my eyes, its own filled with pain and misery. Normally I love to look at him, to almost be able to taste his pain. But not now. I reach out and slap him, hard, across the face. I'm amazed he didn't fall over this time. He begins to apologize and I yell "Sorry isn't good enough!" and slap him again. He starts to sob at my feet, begging me to forgive him.

Of course I wont. Of course I will. I have to make him pay for looking at me. When he looks at me, we break. And we cant be broken. This can never, never be broken. Not just yet. So I must punish him, and forgive him, but not really. I'll just punish him again tomorrow. And the day after that, and the day after that, and the day after that…

I grab a fistful of his hair and pull him toward my room. "Lets get started, shall we?" my voice is full of bitterness. He opens his mouth, already knowing what to expect. And I couldn't disappoint him, could I? I unzip my pants and put myself in his mouth, making sure to thrust deep so that he chokes. I want to beat him later. Not that I need a reason.

When he's done sucking me off, I lay on the bed. I pull him next to me just for a moment. It's rare for me to do things like this. I don't know how long it has been when the owl taps on the window. I swear, ordering him to fetch it. He does it quickly, scampering over like a little beaten puppy. But when he looks at the green ink of the front of the letter he freezes. I call for him, but he wont come. So I stand, and I walk over, ripping the letter out of his hand. When I read his name, I push him to the ground.

"YOU DARE TO DISOBEY ME AGAIN?!" I shout, waving the letter at him. "YOU DARE TO LET THEM SEE YOU?" I kick him once in the face, hard, before getting on my knees and pummeling him with my hands. I grab him by his hair again, slamming his face into the ground over and over as I scream "You're mine! Only mine! How could they have seen you?!" while he just cries and begs for me to stop, and says that he doesn't know, that he didn't do it on purpose.

"I d-don't know what you're talking about! No one has seen me! No one has seen me!" he says as I beat him and I scream again "They're going to take you away from me! Do you understand?! They're going to try to take you away." the boy begins to cry again, weeping in earnest. "I'm just doing this to protect you!" I yell as I kick him. "They would punish you more. Try to teach you more. I'm a good teacher. The best." over and over he whines beneath me. "I. AM. YOUR. ONLY. TEACHER."

I push the boy onto the bed-his pants rip with a noise like screaming-I'm on him, in him and he's crying now, even more- Rage, pure rage as I move, over and over and over trying to hurt him, bleed him, kill him with it-and then it stops, and I see what I've done to him. It looks almost as if I have ripped him in half. Rushing over to the phone, I quickly punch in His number, the one I said I would never call again. "Please. I need help. He's broken, dead maybe. Come quickly."

I wait for what seems like forever until he arrives. He looks at my boy with disgust. "What have we here?" he says sarcastically. Seems like that's the only thing he's good at. I stand-off to the side as he works his magic-Ha- on my slave. Potion after potion goes down his throat, salve after salve on his skin. Still, he looks a wreck at the end. What will I ever do with this piece of trash?

When we leave the room, he punches me right in my face. "How could you be so vile!" he shouts at me, his nostrils flaring. "Look at yourself. You're pathetic. What could have possessed you to do that!?" and I spat, blood mingling with my saliva. "They sent him his letter. He was going to leave me." I sound like a desperate wife, and I can see that he thinks so too. But instead of staying small, I push him away from me and walk into the kitchen. "I need a fucking drink. What about you?" he sneers. "Anyone would need a drink after seeing that."

We drink together, laugh together, and he even almost smiles. Truly amazing, really. I haven't seen him smile since she died. It's almost refreshing. Somehow, he convinces me to let the boy leave me for school. He tells me that there will be visits, perhaps weekly, and of course times when he will have to come home. Of course. Really, I don't know what I was so worried about.


End file.
